


The Yule Ball: A Student And Her Professor

by PurebloodProductions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurebloodProductions/pseuds/PurebloodProductions
Summary: The Yule Ball is fast approaching, and Hermione can't stand her fellow class mates. The only person she'd enjoy taking to the ball is her own professor. Hermione gets a dance lesson, and learns a few things about her bright eyed professor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, well this is one of my first stories. So apologies In advance. I mainly wrote this because I had a need to see Hermione dance with mcgonagall instead of Ron. I'm planning this to be rather short, but who knows what'll happen.

The Yule ball... Hermione stared back at the flyer adorning the gryffindor common room wall, with a deep frown firmly planted on her face. She could hear her fellow gryffindor's chatting amongst themselves, the girls primarily being the ones to sound excited over the prospect of a ball. She scoffed, baffoons, the lot of them. Ever since the announcement of the tri-wizard tournament, and the arrival of their extravagant guests. The whole of Hogwarts had gone mad. Acting as if they were animals, the boys piggishly gawking at the ladies of Beauxbatons (Ronald amongst them).

Whilst the girls were pining over the boys of Durmstrang, including "Star" quidditch player Viktor Krum.(Ron again being amongst them) Hermione never understood the appeal of guys like Krum. The muscles, strong and silent type. She preferd someone with intelligence, who she could engage in a decent conversation. She supposed she could see the appeal of Fleur Delacour, highly academic (her performance in the first task supporting this) and she was indeed beautiful. However Hermione knew the narcissism would get old very quickly, Fleur knew just how good she was. There was only one person Hermione could fathom herself with, and the thought alone made her blush.

Hermione stepped out of the crowd of giggling teenagers, quickly dismissing the thought. No she can not think like that, it was highly inappropriate and not to mention impossible. She should never think about her professor in such a way, the woman had been nothing but kind and generous towards her, in all her years at Hogwarts. It almost felt deceitful.

**"Bloody Brilliant!"**

Hermione heard Ron exclaim, from behind her.

**"Now I've gotta find a date to this stinking, ball. Honestly Hermione, you don't know how lucky you are being a girl and all. You girls love this stuff!** "

Hermione spun round, anger clearly shown on her face.

**"For your information Ronald! I haven't the slightest interest in this ball. Why don't you stop complaining and grow a pair! Even better why don't you go ask Krum if he wants to be your date? You follow him around enough like some lovesick teenage girl!"**

Hermione screamed at Ron, passing the red faced ginger on the way out, needing to be out of the suffocating room. She couldn't beleive she let her own emotions get the better of her, it was only a stupid little comment. This ball was causing her more distress than she realized. Hermione made her way into the library, not realizing Harry had followed her. Sitting down in her usual spot, pulling out her charms essay. She felt the chair next to her move as Harry sat beside her.

**"Ignore Ron Hermione, he can be a right git sometimes"**

Harry said, gently bumping her shoulder with his own. Hermione smiled, turning towards her green eyed friend.

**"Thanks Harry, but I over reacted. I guess I'm just stressed about the tournament, people have died Harry!"**

Hermione said trying to keep her voice down, avoiding Madame pinces gaze.

**"Hermione...are you sure that's all?"**

Harry said , worry clearly shown in his eye's. Hermione sighed.

**"It's this stupid ball! We are all expected to represent our school by having dates! and dancing! And to entertain this idea of some man sweeping us off our feet!"**

Hermione finished, looking apologetic towards Madame Pince for shouting.

**"Well there's no rules about a woman sweeping you off your feet Hermione"**

Harry hesitantly said, hoping her hadn't overstepped. Hermione blinked, slowly opening her mouth then firmly shutting it.

**"Harry I...I could never, people already hate me for my blood status, I dont need to give them another reason to want me dead"**

Hermione said solemnly, exposing her insecurcities for the first time.

" **Besides, the person I would want to go with is unable to"**

Hermione once again, firmly shut her mouth. Not realising the secret she'd let slip. Harry smiled, a twinkle in his eye not unlike there headmasters.

**"So there is someone?"**

Hermione hesitated unsure whether she should answer.

**"Yes and no, Harry it's complicated"**.

" **Well does she go to Hogwarts?"**

Harry asked excitingly. Hermione once again hesitated.

**"Yes in a sense..."**

Harry looked at hermione quizzically before asking

**"is she a Gryffindor?"**

Hermione panicked

**"look Harry it's complicated and thats, that"**

Hermione barked, firmly biting her lip to stop herself from admitting anything else.

" **Well Hermione, whoever she is she'd be lucky to have you"**

he said, lightly patting her on the back.

**"Wait I have an idea!"**

Madame Pince once again scowling in their direction

**"Why don't you go to the ball with me?! I mean as friend's of course, that way both our problems are solved!"**

Harry finished, smile beaming at hermione expectantly.

**"I don't know Harry..."**

**"Oh come on Hermione! It'll be fun!"**

Hermione hesitated, before giving in to the persistent boy.

**"Alright Harry if you say so"**

**"Brilliant!"**

Harry cheerd, clapping his hand together as he stands.

**"THATS IT! GRANGER, POTTER, OUT OF MY LIBRARY NOW!"**

Madame Pince screams, shooing the laughing teenagers out .


	2. "Your where?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gryffindors get more than they bargained for, when they enter their transfigaration classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That iconic dance scene with our dear Hermione, instead of Ron. (Apologise again for my terrible spelling etc) Also sorry it's rather short.

**"The Yule ball is a tradition of the tri-wizard tournament. On the night of Christmas, we and our guests shall gather in the great hall, for a night of friendship, and a well mannered frivolity. It is an occasion for letting out hair down."**

Hermione couldn't beleive this was happening. When mcgonagall had summoned her Gryffindors to the transfigaration classroom, she mearly thought it had to do with the lesson itself. Not some form of Dance lesson, in preparation for the ball.

Hermione felt her palms sweat, and heart beat quicken. Minerva Mcgonagall was a striking woman. Beautiful yet fierce. A deadly combination. Her professor looked calm and poised when dealing with her class, easily commanding the room.

**"As representatives of the house of Godric Gryffindor, I will not have you prancing off like babbling, bumbling, baboons!"**

Hermione laughed as she heard the twins behind her, repeating mcgonagall's words over and over again. Trying to disguise it as a cough, Hermione was now only just realising the rooms separation. Boys one side, girls the other. Cursing her mistake Hermione wondered if she could somehow sneak over to the other side avoiding detection from the cat eyed professor. Hermione slowly began to rise when- **"Miss Granger?"**

Hermione held her breath as she looked up to meet the bright green eyes of her professor.

**"Since you're already up, would you be so kind as to assist me?"**

Mcgonagall said, a hint of teasing In her time. **"Um me Professor? Surely someone else would be more suitable?"**

Hermione said trying to keep her stuttering to a minimum.

" **Nonsense Miss Granger, now put your hand on my waist"**

**"Your where,?!"**

Hermione blurted out, sounding like some pubescent teenage boy.

**"My waist Miss Granger"**

Mcgonagall said, firmly placing Hermiones one hand on her waist, whilst the other gripped her own. A hint of curiosity shown in the professors eye, as she watched her student straighten up. Hermione heard a few snickers behind her causing her to fumble into position. Hermione had never been this close to her professor, she could smell the honey and lemon tea which the woman drank, along with a hint of ginger and parchment paper. It was almost soothing as she felt her soft skin upon her own. Then, the music began.


End file.
